rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agnes Gru
Agnes Gru is the youngest of Gru and Lucy's three adopted daughters, alongside her sisters Margo and Edith. She greatly adores unicorns, as shown on various occasions. Appearance Agnes has brown eyes and black hair tied right on top of her head with a red ponytail holder. Most of the time Agnes wears blue overalls with a yellow and red striped t-shirt, white sneakers, with yellow socks. She also wears a white ballet outfit like Edith and Margo (at the ballet recital). For pajamas, Agnes wears a long blue nightshirt covered with teddy bears and polar bear slippers; her hair stays the same. On her birthday, Agnes is wearing a dress that resembles a princess riding a unicorn, the colors are similar to her regular outfit, she also has a blue princess hat on her head. Personality Agnes, like her sisters, wished to be adopted by someone who cared about her. At first, Agnes is only one out of the three sisters to be excited to be adopted by Gru. She happily hugs his leg and plays games with him, while her sisters are gawking at Gru, their dream of the 'perfect parents' in tatters. She is unaware of Gru's own dislike of the whole adoption, her innocence prevailing. She is a very naïve and innocent child, which is why Margo is so protective of her. She thinks Gru's "dog" is cute and chases after him, despite some protest from Margo. Agnes trusted Gru deeply even though he was, at first, rather cold towards her and her sisters, asking to hold his hand and for him to read her stories. When Gru begins to become more of a parental figure to the girls, her trust in him deepens more. She is the main reason Gru begins to change his ways, her unconditional adoration of him regardless of how he treats her makes him realize what life is really about. She unwittingly sets his change in motion after Gru defends her at the Space Killer blaster game at the amusement park after the attendant mocks her for not winning the game which upsets her, and him — "Better luck next time" "OK, my turn". She is very good at ballet, better than Edith and almost as good as Margo, but lacking her poise. She is not a needy child but does depend on her older sister, Margo, a lot. She often looks worried if Margo walks off ahead of her and runs after Margo, not wanting to be left behind. She also demands Gru fixes her disintegrated toy unicorn, and when she is upset at being mocked by the amusement park game-booth attendant, she looks to Gru with teary eyes for support. When she doesn't get her way, she holds her breath until she does get her way and when she still doesn't get her way by the time she opens her eyes, she pretends to faint, and Margo implies she has done this numerous times before. Agnes has a huge love of candy, wishing her new parents to have a gummy bear house, and happily eats out of the pet food bowl Gru filled with candy. She also loves fluffy things for example she called Kyle, Gru's "dog", a fluffy doggie. Agnes is very notable for her strange obsession with unicorns and wanted to have one for a pet, unaware of the fact that they are mythical creatures. Powers and Abilities Agnes possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human girl. Agnes is shown to be skilled at ballet and having a high pitch scream that can break glass. Role in the Crossover Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Vanellope von Schweetz The Once-ler Others Felonius Gru Margo Gru Edith Gru Lucy Wilde Dru Gru Category:Despicable Me Category:Despicable Me Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans